


Steven's birth and Pearl's feelings

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, Grieving, Last Moments, Other, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The last moments before Steven is born, and Pearl's reaction afterwords.





	Steven's birth and Pearl's feelings

>Rose, Greg, and Pearl sat in the temple cave together. Rose was on her back, breathing hard.   
>Garnet had told them today would be the day Rose's child would be born. She didn't want to witness it firsthand, seeing it in her future vision was enough. Garnet instead went to look for Amethyst, who had ran off when she heard the news.  
>Pearl looked down upon Rose, tears already forming in her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. She had so much more she wanted to do with Rose, so many places she wanted to go, things she wanted to try.   
>Tears were already flowing down Greg's face as he held Rose's left hand in both of his own. "You're doing great Rose. I love you so much."  
>"I love you too Greg." Rose gave a weak smile towards her love before she turned to Pearl, reaching up to her with her right hand.  
>Rose gently stroked Pearl's cheek before she whispered. "Pearl, I'm glad we got the chance to live on Earth for all these years. Forgive me for my selfishness."  
>"P-please Rose, isn't there, there has to be another way. I don't want to lose you!"  
>Rose's smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry Pearl. There is no other way. Please Pearl, promise me you'll look after my child. Promise me you'll protect my child as he or she grows."  
>Tears started flowing down Pearl's face as she shook her head. "I can't do it without you! Please, you have to stay, you have to! Don't leave us Rose!"  
>Greg looked over at Pearl in shock. "Pearl....."  
>Rose narrowed her eyes "Pearl you w-" then her eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do. She was about to give an order, something Rose swore she'd never do to Pearl again. "Pearl, it would mean a lot to me if you said you'd look after the child. Please, even if you don't mean it now, please say you will protect them."  
>Pearl hesitated for a moment. "O-okay. Okay R-rose, I'll d-do my b-best to l-look after the ch-child."  
>Rose smiled at Pearl. "Thank you Pearl. Pearl, Greg, I love you both very much. Goodbye."  
>A scream erupts from Rose's mouth before her body begins to glow. The color fades rapidly from her form, her entire body a bright white light, the only color remaining resting within her pink gemstone.  
>Rose's gem began to emit a blinding pink light, filling the entire cave, completely engulfing Pearl and Greg. Greg felt Rose's hand slip out of his own hands. Pearl felt Rose's hand recede from her cheek.   
>With a sudden surge, the pink light intensified, forcing Greg and Pearl to close their eyes.  
>As the light faded, Greg and Pearl opened their eyes together, and gasped as they saw it.   
>A baby was floating gently above the spot where Rose had been laying a moment before. Greg quickly reached out to grab the child.   
>"It's a boy." Greg smiled as he held his son in his arms, tears falling from his face freely, a mix of joy and sorrow flowing within the man. "Hello Steven, welcome to the world little schtewball."  
>Tears had begun to flow down Pearl's face once more. "No.....she, she's really?"  
>Greg looked up at Pearl, a concerned look on his face. "Pearl, do you want to ta-"  
>"No! Get away from me!" Pearl rushed over to the nearby warp pad and activated it. The warp stream flared to life as she let it carry her off.   
>Greg stared at the pad as he was left alone with his new son. "Ah geez, I hope she'll be okay."  
\-------  
>Pearl had warped off to the Strawberry battlefield, jumping from the floating islands, climbing as high as she could. She slumped down upon the highest island, clutching her knees to her chest as she choked and sobbed.  
>"R-rose, h-how c-could you l-leave me? How could you LEAVE ME?!?" her voice raised into a yell, her sadness mixing with feelings of anger. "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! I-I th-thought we would always.....always be....."  
>Tears continued to roll down her face as she fell silent.   
>"What am I suppose to do without you, Rose?" she whispered to herself after a few more minutes of crying. "Please, tell me, what am I suppose to do?"  
>A gentle wind began to blow around Pearl. She felt something brush against her cheek. Pearl held back her tears long enough to look at the object that had touched her.  
>As she spotted the object, Pearl's eyes widened. She reached over to pick it up, her hand shaking in disbelief as she did so. In her shaking left palm, Pearl held a single rose petal.  
>She clutched the petal to her chest and began to cry once more. "R-rose......okay Rose. I-I'll try to l-look after the child. No m-matter how I f-feel about him, f-for you, I w-will protect him the b-best I can."  
>Pearl stood up, her legs shaking from being seated for so long. She cautiously jumped back towards solid ground to make her way back to the warp. She would continue on, for Rose, for her child.


End file.
